


The only one who can bang me is me.

by nachtangel



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: SASO Bonus Round 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 07:00:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4129060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nachtangel/pseuds/nachtangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's all in the title, I have no other words for this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The only one who can bang me is me.

It was during a game of truth or dare when Aomine had said the line that would not only make his friends laugh for weeks but had also piqued his own internal debate. It was Kise’s fault of course, it’s always Kise’s fault. The blonde had decided to throw a party, a get together for all the old basketball crew to drink and have a good time in the model’s ridiculously nice apartment. (Every time Aomine visited he reconsidered his career choices, they all did, it just wasn’t right for a 3rd year university student to be living somewhere so swanky, not unless your name was Akashi.)

Aomine didn’t complain though, even if he couldn’t live here he could certainly make use of the blondes substantial alcohol collection. This however was his downfall when it came to the game of truth or dare, something the blonde had suddenly come up with, quickly turning the music down and gathering everyone around. It had proceeded as much as you would expect, though Aomine wasn’t really paying attention until it came to his turn, and of course it was Kise who was asking him. Seeing the look on the model’s face he’d said truth, hoping that might be the lesser of two evils. (He was wrong, god damnit Kise.) He could still remember the 100 watt grin Kise had given him as he’d pointed at Aomine.

“Aominecchi~ I know you’ve fucked both women and men but have you ever been fucked?” Apparently this was the most interesting thing that had ever happened to the group as they all turned their eyes to the old Teiko Ace, even Midorima and Murasakibara looked interested. (Stupid Kise.) Aomine had scoffed out a laugh, taking a large sip of his beer before sealing his fate.

“Of course not, the only one who can fuck me is me.” At the time it had sounded like just the right thing to say, in his alcohol muddled state he’d patted himself on the back. The rest of the group however found it hilarious. The use of his old catchphrase along with the absurdity of what he was actually implying left most of them in tears, Kagami had had to leave the room to calm down because his stomach hurt so much from laughing. Aomine had just glared at them all and decided to drink himself into oblivion so he would forget it had ever happened. Of course they would never let him, not when he scrolled through his twitter feed the next day to see it filled with them all quoting him. That only made his hangover worse. (Stupid Kise and his stupid twitter obsession.)

The jokes died down after a while, thankfully, but the thought took root and continued to grow until, instead of his usual practice of napping during economics, he was considering what it would be like to be fucked. Kise was right, he had been with both men and women, and while he was well known to prefer the curves of a woman he wouldn’t turn down a hot man. But he never bottomed. He had never even considered it. He wondered why, he supposed it was because most of the men he had been with had been smaller then him in build or just more submissive. At the time it had just seemed right and even now, he could find himself agreeing with his past drunk self. He tried to imagine reversing the positions with his past partners and it just felt wrong. He didn’t like the idea at all. He even tried to imagine it with someone bigger than him, someone like Kagami, but even that didn’t seem quite right. He let out a snicker at the thought of Bakagami getting a one up on him, there was no way he’d lose to him, not in basketball and not in sex. Aomine paused at this thought, was it really losing though? He knew it felt good, the screams and scratch marks on his back were enough to prove that, so why did he feel so against the notion of someone else fucking him. It was probably some weird psychological thing that he didn’t really want to think about, Momoi would probably know, but that would be going too far, even for them. Which left him with his original statement. _The only one that can fuck me is me!_ He decided to not think about it for the time being, realising that he had thought away half of his 3 hour lecture on the matter and that he really should get a nap in before practice. It's not like economics was important to play ball anyway.

Aomine successfully avoided thinking about it for almost a week until he was out shopping in donki, he needed some new household items and the discount store seemed like a good place to go. (Plus they almost always had gravure photo books on sale). He paused mid yawn as he noticed a section he very rarely entered. He knew that the store sold sex toys and the like but being who he was he had never had the need for a little help (his hand had done him good over the years anyway) but now he found himself strolling in. Trying to look nonchalant as he looked over what they had to offer, he bypassed the kinky outfits and tenga eggs and looked at the large display of sex toys. Some of them were small and almost natural looking while others were downright terrifying. He pursed his lips, deciding that no he wouldn't like one of them up his ass either thank you very much, even if he was in control with it.

He made to leave the section, picking up a few condoms and a bottle of lube (because you can never have too much of either) when something caught his eye. If Aomine had been in a cartoon he was sure a little lightbulb would turn on above his head as he reached down for the packet. _Clone a Willy_ it read, in bright writing on the top, Aomine didn't even think twice before putting it in his basket and carried on with his shopping. He had been right, of course he had been right, even drunk only Aomine knew Aomine best, and it was true the only one who could fuck him, was him. He quickly finished his rounds of the shop, getting a new toothbrush and shower mat and of course a nice gravure photobook that was half price. He'd bought enough porn in his time to not feel any embarrassment as the checkout lady processed his items and soon he was on his way home.

Once he got back to his apartment he tried to at least get the shopping away before he investigated his more interesting purchases (Satsuki's constant nagging seemed to be finally paying off). Aomine sat down with a heavy sigh on his bed, ignore any messages (probably from Satsuki or stupid Kise.) and his growing pile of assignments to look at the kit he had bought. He briefly wondered if this was a bad idea, but ignored that thought as curiosity got the better of him. He knew he was good in the sack and it was about time he found out just how much. Besides if it was a terrible idea he could always give it to Kise as a present, this whole thing was his fault anyway. He laughed at the thought of throwing a replica of his own dick at Kise and made a mental note to buy another kit even if this does turn out well. The look on his face would be worth the moaning from Satsuki and the disapproving looks from Tetsu and Akashi.

He quickly read over the instructions, they were simple enough, he just had to get hard first, which was even easier, especially with his new photobook. It felt a bit weird as he did it but he soon forgot about that as he finished himself off, leaving it to set. It said it was best to leave it for almost a day, so once he had cleaned up and added the new photobook to his collection he put it somewhere safe and carried on with his evening. He was in such a good mood he even finished off a history assignment.

The next day went quicker than expected, despite his particularly boring schedule, the anticipation for what was waiting for him at home was more then enough to keep him going through 3 hours of economics followed by 2 hours of History. He'd even played nice during practice and helped a first year out with his form. When Satsuki had narrowed her eyes at him accusingly asking him why he was in such a weird mood he just shrugged and told a half truth, mentioning his new photobook he'd gotten. Satsuki rolled her eyes and walked off, muttering about stupid perverted boys. Oh if only she knew. 

* * *

 

Aomine wasn’t really sure why he was so excited about the prospect of fucking himself on a clone of his own dick, but since this whole bottoming business had begun almost a month ago he hadn’t been able to get the thought out of his head, and now here his was, walking very briskly (no he wasn’t running) home.

Satsuki had plans with a friend and Kagami had cancelled their usual one on one as he had some make up class to go to at his own university, so he had the night all to himself. He’d resisted looking at the clone when he’d gotten up this morning, wanting to wait until he had time to appreciate the fine craftsmanship (It was a copy of Aomine Daiki’s dick, of course it was going to be top quality).

Aomine took time with his shower, getting all the sweat he’d worked up during practice off his skin and making sure to properly prepare himself. He wanted this to be perfect, it was almost like his first time really. Though did it really count if it was with yourself? He didn’t care any more, he was fully on-board with this plan, mentally patting drunk Aomine from a month ago on the back for his stellar idea.

He walked out of the shower, grabbing a towel for his hair, not bothering with covering up (one of the perks of living alone). He rubbed the towel over his head mindlessly as he went to retrieve the kit, his lips pulling into a grin as he pulled out the complete copy of his own cock. It looked familiar of course but also different, like he was seeing it for the first time. He continued vaguely drying his body with the towel as he walked over to his bed, dropping it unceremoniously as he sat on the edge, turning the copy in his hand.

Aomine tilted his head as he looked at it, taking his other hand to the real thing, stroking it to life to compare. The texture wasn’t the same as his own but other than that it felt pretty much the same, as he mimicked one hand’s movements on the other. He felt himself licking his lips, an almost feral look in his eye as he thought of what was to come. He let out a groan as he ran his thumb over the tip of the real deal, letting his eyes fall shut as he relished the contact. A moment later he stopped though, knowing that that wasn’t the reason he was currently sitting on his bed, stark naked on a Thursday evening.

Shaking his head he removed his hand, moving to get settled in the middle of the bed, his supplies already out on the bedside table. Now that he was actually about to do it he was almost nervous as he lay back, wriggling a little as he got comfy. He set the clone to the side and swapped it for the new bottle of lube he’d bought, applying a very liberal amount to his fingers. Pulling his legs up he closed his eyes, biting his lip as he moved his fingers towards his entrance. He’d tried this once back in high school but hadn't the skill or patience to really make it worth it, he had prepared his past partners though so knew he had at least a little more skill than he had had back then.

That didn't quite prepare him for the way it felt as his pushed one finger past the ring of muscle, it was weird for lack of a better word but he knew his fingers could bring a scream out of someone if used right so he pushed on, closing his eyes as he focused on relaxing. He shifted his feet, moving his bent legs further apart to give himself better access as he pushed his finger as far as it would go, gently pumping it in and out as he would do for a partner. He tried to remember the way he would hold run his hands over the others body, distracting them from any discomfort with light caresses and rough kisses. Though he couldn't quite kiss himself, Aomine let his other hand run over his stomach and chest, circling a nipple as he began to push the second finger in. It didn't hurt, but it wasn't exactly comfortable so he continued his re-enactment in his mind, rubbing a thumb over the now pert nipple, pinching it lightly in time with his other fingers beginning to scissor. The rush of pain and pleasure that both hands gave him was enough to make him bite his lip, suddenly wishing that he really did have a second Aomine here to grind against and taste.

He continued his assault on his nipples as his other fingers scissored and curled, preparing himself for what was to come. When he began to push a third finger in, Aomine let his hand trail back down his stomach, circling his length and pumping it slowly to distract for the discomfort. With his hand around his cock he realised just how big it was compared to his fingers, and took the time to get fully used to the current three before he even thought about the next part.

When he finally felt himself get comfortable with the three fingers, pushing them as far as they could go and finding he just wanted more he let them slip out, a small gasp leaving his lips as they went. His other hand that had been lazily jerking himself off stopped too, and he opened his eyes once more to look at the clone that lay next to him. Aomine licked his lips as he picked it up once more, reaching for the bottle of lube to slick it up, ready to finally find the answer to his internal debate.

Laying his head back down once more, he spread his legs a little wider moving the cloned copy of his cock to his waiting hole. As he pressed it against his entrance he tried to think back to where this had all begun, how his drunk self had blurted out an absurd phrase that had led to him now about to literally fuck himself on his own cock, he once again wondered how much he should trust drunk Aomine, but as he pushed the cock past the tight ring of muscle and his eyes opened wide to the feeling of being so so full he grinned to himself, because yes of course the only person that knows him best is himself, and this was a great idea. (So maybe Kise isn’t quite as stupid as he looks.)

**Author's Note:**

> Donki (Don Quijote) is a discount chain store in Japan, I visited the one in Akihabara (famous for housing AKB48's theatre on the top floor) when I was in Japan and it sold like everything, from household items to anime stuff to sex toys, so it seemed like the best place for Aomine to go for all his needs lol.


End file.
